swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Although many Droids in the galaxy function on their own, some become highly independent and self-sufficient. These specialized Droids prefer to operate on their own, or in the company of a specific group useful to their current needs. Members of this Prestige Class usually must experience a program-breaking event. This event could occur as the result of conflicting orders, a malfunctioning Processor, or a deliberate action taken by a Droid programmer- either an organic creature or another Droid. Players and Gamemasters are encouraged to develop such an event before using this Prestige Class. Independent Droids express their individuality much more strongly than a typical Droid unit does. One might focus on a very narrow segment of it's programming. Another might develop a complex or damaged personality. Independent Droids universally reject the notion that they are owned by anyone, though the more deceptive or pragmatic units among them could give the appearance of having such an attitude if they believe that doing so is necessary to ultimately retain their independence or avoid a Memory Wipe. In a Force Unleashed campaign, Independent Droids might show up on any world. Some worlds, such as the junk world of Raxus Prime, could have a large number of these Droids. Droids that survived the Clone Wars but were subsequently abandoned, stranded, or isolated for other reasons are likely candidates for this Prestige Class. Examples of Independent Droids in Star Wars HK-47, IG-88, PROXY, Blue Max, Bollux. Prerequisites To qualify to become an Independent Droid, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Minimum Level: 3rd * Trained Skills: Use Computer * Droid Systems: Heuristic Processor * Special: Must be a Droid Game Rule Information The following are the features of the Independent Droid Prestige Class: 'Hit Points' At each level, Independent Droids gain 1d12 Hit Points. Force Points Independent Droids gain a number of Force Points equal to 6 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, each time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, Independent Droids gain a +2 Class bonus to their Reflex Defense, and a +4 Class bonus to their Will Defense. Sapience Independent Droids can choose to have their Droid Immunities not apply to any Mind-Affecting effects, allowing them to benefit from Mind-Affecting abilities that provide positive effects. Additionally, Independent Droids have permanently disabled their Behavioral Inhibitor, enabling them to take any desired action they wish. Furthermore, Independent Droids are immune to the effects of Restraining Bolts. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Independent Droid selects a Talent. The Independent Droid must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. An Independent Droid can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Independent Droid) or Droid Talent Trees. Independent Spirit At 2nd level, Independent Droids gain the ability to assert their independence and protect themselves from harm. Once per encounter, an Independent Droid can grant themselves a morale bonus to any Defense Score (Their choice) against a single skill check or attack roll as a Reaction. This bonus is equal to one-half the Independent Droid's Class Level (Rounded down).